Luna
by LyzetaStories7
Summary: Poco podía esperar Luna de aquella noche. Cazaría con suerte un ciervo para poder llenar su estómago y poco más. Sin embargo todo resulta al contrario: no consigue cazar a su presa, unos razac terminan persiguiéndola y cuando cree que todo ha terminado aparece un muchacho desconocido de la nada.
1. Chapter 1

El bosque estaba en silencio. Todo parecía estar inmóvil, incluso el viento parecía haber desaparecido.

Yo estaba entre los arbustos, agazapada con el arco y la flecha en la mano. Un ciervo estaba a unos pocos metros, inquieto y moviendo las orejas, pero no se movía. Y, cuando estaba a punto de lanzar la flecha...

Un bulto negro salió de la nada, espantando al ciervo. Detrás de aquel bulto corrían otros tantos. El silencio del bosque quedó roto en un momento: unos diez... ¡razac!, corrían junto a úrgalos, los cuales llevaban antorchas. Intenté desplazarme entre los matorrales sigilosamente para que ningún miembro de aquella siniestra procesión me viera u oyera. Al dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, escuché una especie de silbido a mis espaldas: un razac. Tardé en reaccionar un segundo, el más largo de mi vida, y entonces, saqué la espada y lo atravesé por el estómago. Sabía que eso no sería suficiente, por lo que arranqué la espada y salí a correr. Silbé, esperando que mi yegua me escuchara...y lo hizo.

-Gracias amiga-dije ya montada en ella y acariciándole el cuello. Rápidamente miré hacia atrás. Me seguían tres razac a corta distancia-¡Vamos, vamos!-grité desesperada. Me iban a alcanzar en cuestión de segundos, pero entonces...

Un dragón salido de la nada escupió una enorme llamarada de fuego que interrumpió el paso a los razac y dejó que escapara.

Después de estar una media hora cabalgando decidí parar para descansar. Desmonté a Dafne y me dispuse a buscar ramitas secas. Tenía frío y aquellos bichejos ya estarían muy lejos.

Ya estaba alrededor del pequeño fuego, calentándome cuando apareció de nuevo. Era un dragón, de eso estaba segura. Aterrizó no muy lejos de mí y de él desmontó una persona. Me levanté quedando erguida cuan alta era y desenvainé la espada.

-¿Quién eres?- grité lo más alto posible. El muchacho, que ya quedaba recortado por la luz de la luna era alto y desgarbado. Era lo máximo que alcanzaba a ver, ya que aún no había llegado al pequeño círculo de luz del fuego.

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño.

-¿Qué quieres y quién eres?

-Soy Murtagh-dio varios pasos adelante quedando iluminado por la fogata. Tenía el pelo negro y no demasiado largo. Su tez era morena, curtida por el sol. Y sus ojos, sus ojos eran profundos, incapaces de ser leídos. Era un tipo misterioso. Me impedía entrar en su mente- Y me preguntaba si dejarías que te acompañara en tu viaje.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Estaba casi aturdida por la presencia de aquel muchacho, al igual que irritada. Se había presentado sin ser esperado y quería que, tan sólo sabiendo su nombre, le dejara acompañarme.

—¿Crees que voy a confiar en ti con sólo tu nombre, imbécil?

—Si hubiera querido matarte ya lo hubiera hecho, ¿no crees? —seguía acercándose a mí mientras hablaba, lo que me hizo empuñar la espada con más fuerza aún. Este gesto le pareció gracioso, dibujando una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

—Imbécil — casi murmuré, y como si de una riña entre amigos se tratara, bajé la espada sin darme cuenta.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que veas que no te haré daño? — levantó las manos y siguió riendo un rato más. Parecía inofensivo, pero...era la primera persona a la que no podía leerle la mente. Hasta pude entrar en la mente de mi padre, un hombre increíblemente fuerte, y sin embargo...no podía ni oír un solo pensamiento de aquel estúpido enclenque. De pronto, como si algo hubiera cambiado, la sonrisa se le borró de la cara.

—No creas que soy débil porque me ría de esta estúpida situación—dijo y volvió a sonreír.

—¿Me...me has leído la mente?—acababa de dejarme sin defensas. Nadie lo había hecho antes.

—Para todo hay una primera vez. Así nunca me olvidarás. Soy el primero—tras esto se sentó al lado del fuego.

—¡Eres, eres...!

—Un capullo, un imbécil...

—¡Deja...!

—¡De hacerlo! — realmente se divertía con esto. Nos separaban unos escasos metros, así que corrí hacia él y lo cogí por el cuello del abrigo.

—¡Para o te juro que te clavo la espada aquí mismo!— a pesar de mi amenaza él siguió riendo por lo bajo y soltó:

—Es lo que me encanta de las mujeres...Sois tan irascibles...—iba a estallar, pero a sabiendas de que dijera lo que dijera él conseguiría la última palabra decidí callarme e intentar descansar, aunque eso parecía estar prohibido aquella noche...

Un enorme dragón oscuro acababa de cruzar el cielo cuando me disponía a dormir. A Murtagh pareció borrársele de una maldita vez la sonrisita y decidió que tanto él como yo teníamos que marcharnos.

—Vendrá a por ti, también. Sabe que estás conmigo.

—¿Lo sabe quién?—quise saber, aún tumbada, intentando relajarme. No parecía querer hablar mucho, sólo correr, pero a sabiendas de que no movería ni un dedo si no respondía dijo:

—Galbatorix. Él es quien me persigue y quien puso en mi busca a los ra'zac—tras decir esto último me cogió el brazo, tiró con fuerza y casi me arrastró hasta su dragón— ¡Monta!—me ordenó. Lo hice sin rechistar, pero lo miré con reprobación y ya que podía leer mi mente pensé:

_No creas que me seguirás ordenando como a una niña pequeña, así que ojo._

En cuanto Murtagh montó, le ordenó a su dragón ponerse en marcha rápidamente.

—¡Agárrate!— me gritó al montar el vuelo.


End file.
